Perfect
by AccentFetish
Summary: They had no jealousy, no lies besides the one they both shared, and there was no downside to them being together.


Yet another one-shot. I think I've temporarily lost the ability to write multi-chaptered stories… Either that or I'm too lazy to stretch something out for more then 2 chapters. Oh well, please enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

They were the perfect couple. Both of them were successful, doctors, affable, and good looking. They went about their relationship not as to flaunt it, or hide it from the world either. It was the wonderful middle ground which they dwelled in. All the people they'd beat to get to each other couldn't even find it in themselves to hold a grudge. It was obvious they were meant to be together. Obvious to everyone but themselves, that is.

It was love. It so clearly wasn't. They went through all the proper motions but for some reason they couldn't find the lost feeling. Neither of them was quite sure why they didn't love the other, they just knew that they didn't. It didn't stop them from being with each other though. It only caused them to wonder about the possibilities and what not having the emotion could possibly mean.

Every morning Wilson would wake up with his arms around the peacefully sleeping Chase. They would stay in the affectionate position long after they were both wide awake. They'd softly tell each other about a terrifying dream where Gregory House was actually kind or just make small talk. Not the awkward kind of course. No, they would talk to each other as if they had been and would continue to do so for the rest of their lives.

Moving into the kitchen, Chase would make coffee while Wilson popped some bread into the toaster. He would munch on the crispy bread and sip his caffeinated beverage while the blonde across the round table would pour himself some cereal and eat it dry. Neither of them had time to buy milk at the store. They would talk some more, maybe split the news paper between themselves depending on what time it arrived to their apartment. Finishing their meals, it would be time to get ready for work.

_Have you seen my green tie?_

_Where's my other shoe? Yeah, I burned that thing. Do you even look at the things you buy?_

_There is nothing wrong with that tie. I won't tell you where your shoe is unless you give it back. _

They would both grin at each other and go off to get the hostage clothing. Chase would hold the shoe out of the brunettes reach behind him and demand his tie first, not trusting the other man. They'd negotiate at what time what would be given to whom through laugher and good natured fun. Finally, they'd meet together for a kiss and in the embrace exchange the goods. Wilson would look admiringly at his lover who would be slightly pouting over the comment made on his wardrobe.

At the hospital they would walk together to Diagnostics where they said their silent goodbye and James went to his own office. They would go through the day normally. They didn't gush at the sight of each other or kiss every chance they got. Instead they noiselessly reveled in each others presence if it was there, and just went about their day customarily when the other was missing. On the way home they would share their day. Clinic patients were laughed over and lost patients would be given moments of silence.

At their apartment they would get ready for bed. Chase would shower first while Wilson watched TV, then they would trade. Sometimes they would snuggle on the couch in their pajamas, other times they would just lay in each others lap. This was usually followed by either sex or going straight to sleep. Either way, before drifting off into their much needed slumber, Wilson would wrap his arms around Chase and whisper, "I love you." Then the Australian would say it back groggily and they would be ready to finish the day.

It had actually been James to first tell Robert he loved him. He'd felt that it had been the proper time in their relationship to say something like that, so he did. His response had been an offhanded, _love you too,_ like he'd said it so many times before and would continue to do so. It didn't matter that the emotion they were confessing to each other wasn't real. They were contempt with the lives they were leading. There was no point to screw it up on a technicality.

They had no jealousy, no lies besides the one they both shared, and there was no downside to them being together. They began to think that love didn't really matter in order to be happy. Surely that's what they both were. There is a saying stating that there is no such thing as perfect, especially not in a bond most couples share.

_Maybe it's love that ruins everything?_ Robert asked laying his head on his partners lap. James absent mindedly begun to play with strands of his hair.

_Maybe. _They both sat in a comfortable silence.

_I love you. _

_Love you too. _Because they both wished so completely that it would come true.

So there it is. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not. I don't mind being flamed either if you are planning on stopping your self so you won't be mean. It's all good!


End file.
